


Need Some Fluff

by miraculousjayden



Series: tumblr fluff prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, fluff prompt asks from tumblr, just a pile of floof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Fluff Prompts from Tumblr ft.LadyNoirLadrienAdrinetteMarichatLukagami
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: tumblr fluff prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604992
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. LadyNoir

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the fluff prompts onto here! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: “I just made a compilation of cheesy songs that make me think of you, wanna hear?” 
> 
> Requested by mlady-noir on tumblr.

"My Lady, My Lady!”

Ladybug blinked turning to face Chat she smacked into his chest as he ran up to her.

Both collided with an “OOF.”

Chat steaded them offering her a sheepish smile and apology. “Sorry about that, I guess I was too excited and hadn’t realized how fast I was running.” He rubbed the back of his head.

Ladybug laughed. “It’s fine, my kitty.” She smiled at him. “What’s got you all hyped if I may ask.”

Ears perking Chat led his Lady to sit down on the edge of the building. He pulled out his baton, he scrolled through. Chat held Ladybug’s hand in one. Crashing into her almost made him forget the reason why he was running in the first place. He felt giddy as he clicked a button on his baton. He wiggled.

He turned to Ladybug a huge smile on his face. “Last night I found a ton of songs when I was surfing through the web.”

His smile affected her too and Ladybug couldn’t hold back her own grin. Her kitty was adorable, always, but seeing him so happy and smiling like this made her heartbeat rapidly and she wanted to pull him into a hug. Burying her face in his hair. But he had something to say and she would be patient for him.

Then afterward she would get hey kitty snuggles.

“And I just made a compilation of cheesy songs that make me think of you, wanna hear?” he asked bouncing eagerly.

Ever the romantic Chat Noir was Ladybug still found herself thrown off at times. How he could easily drop a compliment with adoration and love burning in his eyes. He was never shy of showing his affection to her. Neither was she, they both had their ways. Often bringing him snacks from his her parent’s bakery. Or the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls she’d sewn for him.

Of course, her silly kitty would make her a song list. She wasn’t mad, the gesture was too sweet, so cute, just like her Chat. Ladybug felt heat creeping up her neck towards her ears. She gently clutched his hand in hers.

Was her poor heart prepared for this?

To hear these songs?

“I would love to hear them, Chat Noir,” she answered softly.

With a click, Chat Noir played the first song.

And as each song played Chat Noir could only stare at his Lady with gentle eyes, mouthing along with each tune. It felt it was only him and her in the world. She didn’t know the lyrics but she stared back with all the love she had for him.


	2. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Hey cutie, are you single?"
> 
> requested by chataclysmes on tumblr

“Hey cutie, are you single?” Chat Noir winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully.

“Chat Noir, we’ve been dating for a year.”

“Hmm. Feels like it’s been longer than that.” He said.

“Is that so?”

Chat Noir hummed. He and Ladybug were leaning against a chimney, both out on patrol. They were taking a short break. While his Lady had her back against the chimney, Chat was leaning against it sideways. Taking in the site of Ladybug. One he would never tire of.

Glancing to her side Ladybug caught Chat staring at her. She shifted. It wasn’t like she was used to it. After they began to date she often caught him smiling at her. It made her feel special. Loved. Warm.

She sure she had her times of smiling goofily at him. Especially when they were relaxing and he was telling his stories. He was very animated, using his arms. His eyes filled to the brim with expression.

She adored his tail and ears. Often finding herself reaching out to give his ear a scratch. Watching happily as his eyes closed in bliss and a soft purr emitting from his chest. Ladybug loved her kitty.

He gave her the best hugs. Enveloping her tiny body in his arms, holding her with the right amount of security. Chat would sway rock and forth, his head resting on hers. Moments she cherished.

Swiftly while he was watching her, she stood on her tiptoes giving him a gentle kiss. She pulled back keeping her eyes on him. Ladybug grinned when she caught a blush spreading from behind his mask, to his cheeks, and down his neck.

Of course, she had her moments too when she could catch her sweet kitty off guard.

Chat Noir whined his forehead thumping against her shoulders. “You don’t play fair, buginette,” he mumbled against her costume.

She giggled, gently hugging him. “I love you, my kitty.” she cooed.

He hugged her back nuzzling her shoulder.


	3. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Thank you, really. I wouldn't be me without you." 
> 
> ft. Ladrien
> 
> requested by alexseanchai on tumblr!

Marinette had lied in her bed for over an hour tossing and turning. Her thoughts passing one by one, one after another. She decided to transform into Ladybug, go out and patrol. Thinking there is no point staying in bed if she couldn’t sleep.

She ran across rooftops, using the cool Parisian night to squashing her thoughts. She finally stopped to catch her breath. Leaning on her knees. It felt like the run was working. But a piece was still in there. Refusing to vacate her mind. Ladybug huffed. Maybe a few more blocks would do her the right trick.

She grabbed her yoyo before lights across grabbed her attention. Of course, fate had led her to the rooftops across from her partners, Adrien’s, mansion. Ladybug paused. He was still awake? Shouldn’t he be asleep?

Ladybug pursed her lips. Chat told her if she needed anyone to talk to she is more than welcome to message him. Day or night, Chat or Adrien. He’d be there for her. And she had taken his offer. Beginning to worry if she was sounding like a broken.

But she knew her kitty, he’d want her to lean on him for support. They were a team, stronger together. Ladybug made her decision.

She threw her yoyo, zipping over to his window and knocking on the glass. He was at his desk leaning over a book, the knocking immediately had him sitting up. Adrien turned in his chair. Spotting the heroine he was unlocking the window and letting her in a matter of seconds.

“Is everything okay?” Adrien set the remote down. While Ladybug had no appearance of being hurt, he still worried. “You’re out late. Is there an Akuma attack?”

Ladybug shook her head. Frowning Adrien placed his hands on her shoulder. “Ladybug?” Worry etched on his face. her arms laid against her sides as she stared blankly at his chest. She sighed before plopping herself against him. Soaking in his warmth.

The instant he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close Ladybug began to feel better. And then she began to explain. Adrien had heard this all before but he listened intently every time. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, her breath coming in short.

After she dumped the bucket the two stood in silence.

“I’m sorry for-”

Adrien tightened his hold on her. “Don’t apologize. You know I am here to listen to you.”

She smiled burying her face in his chest. “Thank you. I wouldn’t be me without you.” His scent always calmed her.

Adrien chuckled softly. “I should be saying the same thing you.”

He placed a kiss on her crown. “I’m always here for you.”


	4. Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Soulmates? That's dumb. We're definitely soulmates though." ft Adrinette
> 
> requested by devynsposts on tumblr

“Do you believe in soul-mates, Marinette?”

Marinette paused mid-bite. Blinking as she looked at Adrien. The two were on a picnic date across the bake. Her parents packing tons of snacks and sweets for Adrien and Marinette to enjoy. Shooing them off.

She finished her cookie contemplating Adrien’s wiping the crumbs off her fingers on her pants. They’d be washed later anyways. The thought of soul-mates didn’t have a big presence in Marinette’s mind. Sure she was a romantic at heart, but she more thought of the idea of weddings, getting a house, their careers, starting a family, owning a pet. Like a hamster.

She wiggled her foot. “Soulmates? That’s..dumb. We’re definitely soulmates though.” Marinette added hurriedly.

Adrien laughed at her response. “Don’t like the idea of soulmates, Marinette?”

Marinette shrugged. “I just never thought of soulmates.” She rested her head on her palms. “Like,” she waved her hand trying to pull her thoughts together. “the idea that you are someone is destined to be together, doesn’t that seem much?”

Adrien popped a piece of his croissant in his mouth. He swallowed. “But you said we’re soulmates.” He raised a brow at her.

She stuck her tongue back at him. “I mean yes, but no, I consider you my soulmate because you understand, or try to.” Marinette looked anywhere but Adrien. “You’re always there supporting me, whether it’s designing or school. And you have the right words when I need to hear them.”

Listening carefully to Marinette’s words Adrien grasped her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against her hand. He smiled when stopped talking. Just staring at their joined hands.

“I consider you my soulmate too,” he said. Adrien leaned forward pressing his forehead against her’s. “I love you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened a small blush spread on her cheeks, she giggled as softly nudged his forehead with his. “I love you too,” she breathed.


	5. Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." ft Adrinette
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr

Marinette sat taking in the beauty of the statue of Emilie Agreste. She had seen photos of his mother before on his computer screen. Who’d ever done the sculpting for her statue caught all of her elegance, no surprise Gabriel would hire no one but the best. Take in her features, all the crevices, details, the intricate design.

“It’s beautiful.” She couldn’t take her eyes of the statue. “She’s beautiful.”

Adrien smiled hearing Marinette’s compliment to his mother. Staring at her statue. “She is.”

Eyes darting around Marinette took a quick breath. “Do you, do you come here often? To see her?” Her voice barely above a whisper. While she had her questions Marinette did not want to push Adrien into any questions or conversations he didn’t feel comfortable with. She kept her eyes on Emilie.

Breath catching when Adrien spoke. “I try to come to visit her a few times a month.” He heard Marinette shifting beside him. “Some times it hurts, and other’s it’s a huge comfort for me. But I’m getting better each time. I don’t think I’ll ever get rid of this pain but I want to try my best to heal and be happy.” Adrien clutched his chest taking a shuddery breath.

He had his moments of mentioning and talking with her. He’s held that conversation a few times with Nino. Bless his friend for listening and lending him a shoulder to lean on. In depths of her were scarce. His Father fleeing from those types of conversation and Adrien didn’t feel like burdening Nino.

So times he would bring him out to his mother’s statue where he’d discuss with her his days, how he missed her, or just to feel her presence. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to fight off the moisture building in his eyes. It was going to be one of those days.

“Adrien?” Marinette turned to Adrien when he stopped taking. Immediately shifting to her knees and placing a hand on his shoulder. He was fighting back tears she realized.

Her heart clenched tightly. She hovered beside him. Then she grabbed him into a hug, holding him in her arms as Adrien buried his face in her neck. Marinette rocked them gently.

“Please don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry.” She tightened her hold when Adrien shuddered. This was her first time seeing him cry and it broke her heart to pieces. She rests her head on his, holding him as he cried.

Adrien could take all the time he needed.

Even when his crying died down he clung to Marinette like a lifeline. She pulled back enough to see his face. His eyes were puffy and he had tear streaks on his cheeks. Adrien shocked her when he smiled.

“Thank you.”

Marinette smiled in return. “You’re welcome.”

Adrien let out a small gasp when she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Smiling he snuggled himself into her embrace he could smell her parent’s bakery on her clothes. Soothing him until he closed his eyes.


	6. MariChat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Hey cutie, are you single?" "We've been dating for a year." ft MariChat
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr

Marinette kicked a pebble, walking along the Seine, the day was gorgeous, and she didn’t feel like being cooped in her apartment. So Marinette decided to take a nice walk. Tikki snoozed in her purse.

Her arms were behind her back, humming softly to herself as she watched the water flow. From the corner of her eye, she caught black. Marinette stopped as she spotted Chat Noir sitting on the bench. His head tilted up towards the sky. He appeared to be in thought.

With a smirk, she crept quietly over as she could to him. He must have been in deep thought if he never noticed Marinette standing at the end of the bench. She leaned against it with one arm.

“Hey cutie, are you single?”

Chat Noir’s head snapped immediately in the direction of the voice. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Marinette. Her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hide the fact she is laughing.

Chat Noir laughed. He placed his arm on the back on the back of the bench, ruffling his hair.

“We’ve been dating for a year.” He couldn’t stop his smile.

Marinette rocked on her heels. “Sorry,” she said. “I’d been on a walk and I saw you sitting here, and couldn’t resist.”

He shook his head motioning with his other arm for her take a seat with him. “Guess we both had the same idea.”

She took a seat next to him smiling. “We did.”


	7. Lukagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "You're the only person who calls me that. It's kind of cute." ft Lukagami
> 
> I tried my best ;;
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr

“Hey Twinkle Toes,” Kagami said walking up onto the deck. “The rest of your group are waiting for you to begin practice.” She stood by the stairs arms crossed.

Luka mid-strum paused. He blinked looking at Kagami. He chuckled before standing up with his guitar. Carrying it over he stopped in front of Kagami.

“What?” She asked. Kagami was still learning names, she recalled him playing the guitar, and friends with Marinette.

He shook his head. “You’re the only person who calls me that. It’s kind of cute.” Luka smiled. Making his way downstairs heading towards the band.

Kagami stayed behind soaking in his words. Her cheeks warming. That was the first time she heard someone call her cute. She shook her head. “Get it together, Kagami,” she muttered to herself climbing down. She’d not be so easily swayed with words.

But Kagami wouldn’t deny she felt happy. Outward appearances aren’t everything but being complimented every now and again isn’t bad.


End file.
